The Golden Book
The Golden Book is a set of scrolls of ancient origin regarded as Scripture by many cultures throughout the ages. Chief Deities Oraoaln (LN), the Goddess of the Stars and Light Adaissra (N), the Goddess of Messengers, Agriculture and Revelry Other Deities Alerus (CG), the God of the Forge, Joy and Dusk Noukror (LE), the God of the Underworld, Inspiration and Lust Foln (NG), the Goddess of Candles and Celebration Jaill (NE), the Goddess of Thieves, Medicine and Strife Chedar (CN), the Goddess of Memory, Psychology and Fertility Origin myth The world is a great island floating in a sea of water, and suspended at each of the four cardinal points by a cord hanging down from the sky vault, which is of solid rock. When the world grows old and worn out, the people will die and the cords will break and let the earth sink down into the ocean, and all will be water again. The humans were afraid of this. When all was water, the animals were above in heaven, beyond the arch; but it was very much crowded, and they were wanting more room. They wondered what was below the water, and at last the little Water-beetle, offered to go and see if it could learn. It darted in every direction over the surface of the water, but could find no firm place to rest. Then it dove to the bottom and came up with some soft mud, which began to grow and spread on every side until it became the island which we call the earth. It was afterward fastened to the sky with four cords, but no one remembers who did this. At first the earth was flat and very soft and wet. The animals were anxious to get down, and sent out different birds to see if it was yet dry, but they found no place to alight and came back again to heaven. At last it seemed to be time, and they sent out the Buzzard and told him to go and make ready for them. This was the Great Buzzard, the father of all the buzzards we see now. He flew all over the earth, low down near the ground, and it was still soft. When he reached the Kuara country, he was very tired, and his wings began to flap and strike the ground, and wherever they struck the earth there was a valley, and where they turned up again there was a mountain. When the animals above saw this, they were afraid that the whole world would be mountains, so they called him back, but the Kuara country remains full of mountains to this day. When the earth was dry and the animals came down, it was still dark, so they got the sun and set it in a track to go every day across the island from east to west, just overhead. It was too hot this way, and the Red Crawfish, had his shell scorched a bright red, so that his meat was spoiled; and the Kuara do not eat it. The conjurers put the sun another hand-breadth higher in the air, but it was still too hot. They raised it another time, and another, until it was seven hand-breadths high and just under the sky arch. Then it was right, and they left it so. This is why the conjurers call the highest place “the seventh height,” because it is seven hand-breadths above the earth. Every day the sun goes along under this arch, and returns at night on the upper side to the starting place. There is another world under this, and it is like ours in everything—animals, plants, and people—save that the seasons are different. The streams that come down from the mountains are the trails by which we reach this underworld, and the springs at their heads are the doorways by which we enter it, but to do this one must fast and go to water and have one of the underground people for a guide. We know that the seasons in the underworld are different from ours, because the water in the springs is always warmer in winter and cooler in summer than the outer air. When the animals and plants were first made—we do not know by whom—they were told to watch and keep awake for seven nights, just as young men now fast and keep awake when they pray to their medicine. They tried to do this, and nearly all were awake through the first night, but the next night several dropped off to sleep, and the third night others were asleep, and then others, until, on the seventh night, of all the animals only the owl, the panther, and one or two more were still awake. To these were given the power to see and to go about in the dark, and to make prey of the birds and animals which must sleep at night. Of the trees only the cedar, the pine, the spruce, the holly, and the laurel were awake to the end, and to them it was given to be always green and to be greatest for medicine, but to the others it was said: “Because you have not endured to the end you shall lose your hair every winter.” Men came after the animals and plants. At first there were only a brother and sister until he struck her with a fish and told her to multiply, and so it was. In seven days a child was born to her, and thereafter every seven days another, and they increased very fast until there was danger that the world could not keep them. Then it was made that a woman should have only one child in a year, and it has been so ever since. The Lottery MythBased on Jupiter's Lottery, a fable Chedar, in order to please mankind, directed Adaissra to give notice that she had established a Lottery, in which there were no blanks; and that among a variety of other valuable chances, Wisdom was the highest prize. It was Chedar’s command, that in this Lottery some of the gods should also become adventurers. The tickets being disposed of, and the wheels placed, Adaissra was employed to preside at the drawing. It happened that the best prize fell to Jaill: upon which a general murmur ran through the assembled soldiers and sages, and hints were thrown out that Chedar had used some unfair practices to secure this desirable lot to her daughter. Chedar, that she might at once both punish and silence these impious clamors of the sentient races, presented them with Folly in the place of Wisdom; with which they went away perfectly well contented. And from that time the greatest Fools have always looked upon themselves as the wisest men. The Wind and the SunBased on the fable of Phœbus and Æolus Oraoaln and Chedar had once a dispute which of them could soonest prevail with a certain traveler to part with his cloak. Chedar began the attack and assaulted him with great violence. But the elf, wrapping his cloak still closer about him, doubled his efforts to keep it, and went on his way. And now, Oraoaln darted her warm insinuating rays, which melting the traveler by degrees, at length obliged him to throw aside that cloak which all the rage of Chedar could not compel him to resign. Learn hence, said Oraoaln to the blustering goddess, that soft and gentle means will often accomplish what force and fury can never effect. Adaissra and the HatchetA story of Mercury A Man was felling a tree on the bank of a river; and by chance let his hatchet slip out of his hand, which dropt into the water, and immediately sunk to the bottom. Being therefore in great distress for the loss of his tool, he sat down and bemoaned himself most lamentably. Upon this, Adaissra appeared to him, and, being informed of the cause of his complaint, dived to the bottom of the river, and coming up again, showed the man a golden hatchet, demanding if that were his. He denied that it was. Upon which Adaissra dived a second time, and brought up a silver one. The man refused it, alleging likewise that this was not his. She dived a third time, and fetched up the individual hatchet the man had lost; upon sight of which the poor wretch was overjoyed, and took it with all humility and thankfulness. Adaissra was so pleased with the fellow’s honesty, that she gave him the other two into the bargain, as a reward for his just dealing. The man goes to his companions, and giving them an account of what had happened, one of them went presently to the river’s side, and let his hatchet fall designedly into the stream. Then sitting down upon the bank, he fell a weeping and lamenting, as if he had been really and sorely afflicted. Adaissra appeared as before, and diving, brought him up a golden hatchet, asking if that was the hatchet he lost. Transported at the precious metal, he answered, Yes; and went to snatch it greedily. But the goddess detesting his abominable impudence, not only refused to give him that, but would not so much as let him have his own hatchet again. Songs Songs in the Golden Book include: * A tempestuous ballad about a theatrical production, a wedding, an introduction, a curious poet, and a cave. It is a great song for dancing. * A humorous ballad sung by a tenor about a teacher, a chain, a snake, a seductive merchant, and an unlucky demi-goddess. There are eleven verses. It is traditionally sung at certain occasions. * A frenetic ballad sung by a baritone accompanied by a drum about a compass, a merchant, a coin, and a chivalrous warlock. There are eleven verses. Apocalypse Initial Cause: sudden ice age and religious end of days Threats: mutated animals, killer golems, mutated humans, and giant wolves Survivors: 35.4% of the population History The Golden Book uses a dating system called T.U. Scholars debate its meaning and origin, but have corroborated it with other sources enough to establish that the first event occurred in 772 BCE on the southern continent of Ban. T.U. 1793 (772 BCE): the Western Alaezu Debate 6 years later: the Eleeshyo Rebirth 1 years later: Joat the Shy recalled from exile 1 years later: Drin of Dead comes to power 54 years later: the Inescapable Plan 2 years later: the Forge of Krearras completed 22 years later: Zor of Naens disappears 2 years later: the Sixteenth War 6 years later: the Blasted Flare 44 years later: a golem is used in an assassination 10 years later: a severe price increase of grain 1 years later: Xeereon Statue torn down 2 years later: Aelinoc the Slothful born 6 years later: a historically important shortage of diamonds 5 years later: a hydra is smuggled in by boat